


That Damn Amortentia

by iridescent_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Deamus, F/F, Hogwarts, ITS HAPPY FOR A WHILE I PROMISE, M/M, Some Descriptions of Violence, THERES LIKE SEVEN SAD SENTENCES, fuck it, if you want angst then read the second chapter, im posting the sad stuff in another chapter, im sorry, it'll be short but I want you to be happy, lets go, ok im done, really not sorry, so just read the first chapter if you want fluff only, thIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY BUT I MADE IT SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Snape assigns the class to make amortentia. Seamus discovers something. So does Dean.





	1. That goddamn amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hop along the deamus fluff train as I spiral down into the depths of hell
> 
> This bit is happy
> 
> the next bit isnt

Potions sucked. It was horrible. Seamus was absolutely horrific at potions and at least  _ every week, _ one would explode in his face. Especially this potion. This had been described by Snape as ‘one of the most difficult potions of all time’ and that didn’t make it any better. He went through the motions, glancing at the board every now and then to find information and remind himself of the instructions. He eventually forgot what they were making, as he hadn’t paid attention while Snape was explaining the purpose of the potion. He had been staring at his best friend, Dean Thomas, who had been drawing. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had a crush on Dean. It wasn’t  _ fair. _ Of course, Seamus had to have rampant gay thoughts for his very straight best friend who would be nothing more. It  _ also _ didn’t help that Dean was wearing  _ so much damn cologne _ and that was driving Seamus up the wall until he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“God dammit Dean, why are you wearing so much damn cologne?” He had meant for his voice to be softer and more inconspicuous, but it came out much louder than anticipated. Everybody’s heads turned towards him and Dean, but Dean was too busy with yelling back at Seamus.

 

“Well, you’re not much better! You’re sitting a table away from me and I can still smell that shitty detergent you use! Jesus, learn to conserve Sea.” His voice was exactly the same tone and volume as Seamus’, annoyed and tired. Seamus noticed people whispering to each other, but didn’t think anything of it until Snape interjected.

 

“Would you like to be reminded what potion we are brewing and what the distinguishing aspects are? Perhaps I should have you recite it for the class. Ten points from Gryffindor for the both of you for disrupting the class. Mister Finnigan, recite it.” Snape was being rude and authoritative as ever, the smirk bleeding into his tone. Seamus hesitated. “Now, Mister Finnigan. Do not make me take more points.”

 

“Alright.” The words stared back at him, and he began to read. “Amortentia. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion. Noticeable effects and characteristics are the scent. Amortentia smells different for every person, changing its scent to that of which the affected loves and finds enjoyable.” A blush crept across Seamus’ face as he read the next line. “Amortentia can also smell like a person that you may have an infatuation with or be in a relationship with.”

 

“So, Mister Finnigan, do you understand now?” Goddamn, that fucking prick who has to speak in that condescending tone. Seamus’ face heated up to what was past the point of healthy and he was afraid that he might explode like his failed charms. “I assume you are done?”

 

“Um… Yeah. I just finished,” he said, putting out the fire under his cauldron. “Sorry that it’s a bit late, but it’s done.” Snape walked over, examining the cauldron full of pinkish liquid.

 

“Well, Mister Finnigan, I have to say that I’m impressed. You’ve successfully created a proper amortentia potion. Good job. Five points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed.”

 

Seamus practically ran back to the dorms, all the way from the dungeons, panting when he arrived at the portrait hole. “Venio,” he wheezed out, toppling into the common room as soon as the portrait swung off to the side. Other Gryffindors gave him strange looks as he sprinted up to his dorm room. He ran into the room, slamming the door behind him and collapsing face first into his bed, starting to shriek into a pillow. He heard the door open.

 

“Why are you screaming into my pillow?”  _ Oh, fucking shit. _ Seamus had collapsed into Dean’s bed and said person had just walked into the room. Dean’s pillow smelled like the amortentia; like the detergent the house elves used and cologne that smelled old and woody and an underlying scent of  _ him _ . If Seamus had to smell one scent for the rest of his life, this would be it. Well fuck. He’d been lying here for too long and hadn’t answered.

 

“I was just- wrong bed, ya know. Kinda came up here fast, didn’t pay attention.” Seamus desperately tried to avoid Dean’s gaze, forcing the words out of his mouth so there was something there other than those words of  _ I love you, _ hanging on the tip of his tongue. He sat up abruptly, desperately trying to avoid knocking his head into Dean’s chin.

 

Dean was silent. After a while, he spoke, putting his hand on Seamus’ shoulder and making him jump in the process. “It’s okay. I promise. Sea, did it ever occur to you that you weren’t the only one yelling?” Dean was thinking. He had that stupid almost-pout he got when he was thinking and it was driving Seamus up the fucking wall until the words that Dean had just said registered in his mind, and he truly grasped the meaning of them.

 

“Wai- you’re-”

 

“Yes, Sea, I’m bi. I’m bi and happen to be attracted to a bloke who’s standing right in front of me currently.” Dean cocked his head, smirking. “Got a problem with that? I suppose you wouldn’t, judging by how you started this all.” That goddamn smirk was bleeding into his words and  _ fucking shit _ Seamus is so far gone.

 

He didn’t even answer with words, instead electing to yank Dean’s tie until he could stand on his toes to kiss him. It was fierce and fiery and just like Seamus. Dean pulled away for a second, and Seamus realized he had messed up. But no, Dean was just taking a deep breath before plunging back in and sealing their lips together again. They were lucky that there was a free period at their disposal.

 

That night, at dinner, Lavender Brown strutted up to Seamus, flaunting her curves. “Like what you see, Finnigan?” She swayed her hips for emphasis.

 

“Well, I like what I see, but it’s not you.” Dean had stood up and was making his way over to Seamus. When he got there, he wrapped an arm around the latter’s shoulders, holding him close. Lavender’s face fell. “Yeah, I’m gay, Lavender. You don’t fool anyone either. Honestly, nobody cares if you’re into blokes or birds. Go sit with Parvati and I promise, nobody will care.” Wow. Seamus Finnigan, giving relationship advice to a girl. Who knew that day would come.

 

“Anyway, there’s food. I was about to come get you.” Dean tightened his arm around Seamus’ waist, making him squirm because he was too ticklish. “Also, we can thank Snape for one thing, after all. He might have slightly redeemed himself after this.”

 

“What’d he do?” Seamus was genuinely confused.

 

“The amortentia, Sea. That damn amortentia is what got us together. Snape made us make it. Therefore, Snape did something good.” Dean Thomas, always the logical one.

  
“Yeah, I guess. He did do something good.”


	2. Those happy memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness
> 
> angst
> 
> we've got it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit hell
> 
> you can see me slaving away at a laptop
> 
> just to bring you this

 

Those happy memories were the only thing that Seamus drew on to get him through those crucio curses.

 

Those happy memories were the only thing that helped Dean fall asleep without remembering the sounds of Fenrir Greyback crunching his way through goblin bones.

 

Those happy memories were the ones that came rushing back to them as Dean reentered the Room of Requirement before the battle.

 

Those happy memories were the ones that they remembered as they hugged and kissed.

 

Those happy memories were the thing that fueled their patronuses to keep the dementors at bay.

 

Those happy memories kept them alive through the war, even though so many friends had died.

 

Those happy memories were the ones they recounted for years afterward, trying to recover a semblance of peace.

 

Those happy memories never faded, even after one of them had.

  
Those happy memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand I'm done for today
> 
> PAIN
> 
> IM SORRY
> 
> you know the drill with comments and kudos tho
> 
> come lament your woes to me @spacecatkeith (I basically just shitpost Voltron I'm sorry but you can come scream at me anyway)
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> harDY HEY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A SHORT ANGSTY ENDING THAT YOU CAN AVOID
> 
> it's just what happens after
> 
> Comments and kudos do things that coffee can't
> 
> <3
> 
> (also side note: venio means 'I'm coming' in latin)
> 
> heh heh


End file.
